Winter Chocolate
by VongolaXII
Summary: Lal Mirch fell in love with her art teacher Colonello, who was engaged to Luche. But what happens when the other party likes her too?
1. Chapter 1 : Falling In Love

**Title : WINTER CHOCOLATE**

**CHAPTER 1 : FALLING IN LOVE WITH AN ENGAGED MAN**

My name's Lal Mirch and I hate chocolate. Don't ask me why, I just hate it. I hate the _extremely _sweet taste of the chocolate and I hate the smell of it. The fact is, chocolate is on my top list of dislike. I don't get it why most of the girls in my class like it, like Haru, she loves chocolate and she always bakes it for the whole class. And everybody seems to like it, except me.

It was winter and the air was freezing, not to mention it was night time. I wore a thick coat and a black scarf around my neck. "I'm leaving." I told my mum and went out to the malls. Well, I don't like malls, but I _have_ to go there due to my mother's sickness. And you'll never believe what she needs; a bottle of soy sauce. That's it. And I didn't argue at her like I used to because I'll always end up buying it, though. So I prefer to shut up and follow her.

As I enter the mall, I saw someone I knew very well; my art teacher Colonello-san. I decided not to greet him since he was busy browsing through the racks. So I walked pass behind him. And much to my surprise, a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned and saw Colonello-san smiling back to me. "Lal-chan, is that how you respect your sensei, kora?" his smile was more like a warning smile. I stared at him, speechless. Then I smirk. "Good night, Colonello sensei." I said sarcasmly. Colonello-san smiled and released me.

"That's better. So why are you her, kora?" he asked, staring at me. "Soy sauce," I replied and walked to the other side of the racks. "If you don't mind, kora, here's the soy sauce." Colonello-san handed me a bottle of soy sauce. I looked at him, weird. He blushed and scratches his face with a finger. "Well, you see, kora. I took extra so..." his voice trailed away. I burst out into giggles at his reaction. "Thank you, sensei," I said, walking to the counter to pay.

When I wanted to pay for the soy sauce, Colonello-san stopped me. "My treat, kora," He said, paying the cashier. I said nothing. "Mind to stroll with me?" he asked, when I took the plastic bag. I smiled and nodded. We walked along the shops and stopped at a candy shop. "Wait here." Colonello-san said and I arched an eyebrow. He smiled and disappeared into the shops. I squat down outside, waiting.

After 7 minutes, Colonello-san came out with a box. He smiled at me and shoves the box to me. "Your Christmas present," He said. I look at him weirdly. "Christmas is still a week away." I said, accepting the box. "By the way, what's this?" Colonello-san chuckled. "Go on, open it." He said, eagerly. I put the plastic bag down and unwraps the box. Then my face turns pale. "Ch-chocolate?" I asked, slowly. "Yeap. I guess every girl like chocolates so I thought you might like it too." He said, grinning.

I didn't want to hurt his feeling so I just smiled. "Err, thanks, sensei." I said, wrapping back the box. "Just call me Colonello from now." He said, and looked up to the sky. "Man, its snowing." He said, smiling as a snow fell on his palm. I looked up too, and more snow fell. I smiled and suddenly, a pair of warm hands took my hands. I turn and saw Colonello-san blushing. I blushed too. I didn't know why I feel like this, but I like this feeling.

"Well, you know, Lal-chan. You...you look pretty today." He started to say, his hand tightening around mine. My eyes widened. 'Pretty?' I thought. No one had ever said I'm pretty. They said I was just below average. And I didn't argue, because I don't live to impress them. "Thanks...sen-Colonello." I was still not used to calling him by name. "Lal." Suddenly he turns and stared at me. I can see his face was deep red now, and I wanted to laugh. But then his other hand stroke my cheeks. As his face drew closer to mine my heartbeat stopped.

Pushing him away, I look away. "Err, I guess I need to go home now. My mother is expecting me." I said, running home. In the train, my heartbeat hasn't slow down. I held my face. Hot. Was I blushing? Then I feel guilty to left Colonello-san there. He must feel embarrassed. I shook my head. 'He's your teacher, Lal Mirch!' I reminded myself. 'And he's got a fiancé!' the fact snapped me out to reality. Yes. Colonello-san is engaged to Luche, my cooking teacher. But why do I have this feeling that we loved each other?

The next morning I went to school as usual, greeted by Bianchi. "Morning, Lal-chan. Today we have cooking class, you know?" Bianchi said when I sat down on my place. "Cooking class?" I asked back, frowning. "Yes. You can cook anything you want. It's for the Christmas. Chocolate, cookies...anything," Bianchi said, clapping her hands eagerly. "I don't think anyone will dare to eat your 'poisoned' food, Bianchi-chan. I said sarcasm. Bianchi was not affected by it.

"I shall let my dear Romeo to eat my special chocolate!" Bianchi said, blushing red. I gagged. Poor, poor Romeo, I thought. "By the way, what are you doing, Lal-chan?" she asked suddenly. I was startled. "I...I don't think I will do anything. You know I hate cooking." I said, standing up. "Then you'll just help me to cook~" Bianchi said, pulling me to cooking room. I just followed.

"Let's see...1/2 glass of water...cocoa powder, wait. Lal-chan!" Bianchi called out. I stopped stirring the flour and turned at Bianchi. "What?" I asked. "How many grams of cocoa powder?" she asked. I shook my head. "I wrote on that list. Check number 4 or 5." I said, resuming my stirring. A figure stood beside me. "Lal-chan? What are you doing?" Luche sensei asked, smiling. And I really admire her beauty. "Err, I'm not doing anything, sensei. Just helping Bianchi," I said, honest.

Luche sensei frowned. "Lal-chan doesn't like to cook?" she asked. Bingo, I thought. "Well, it's not that I hate it...it's just. Troublesome..." I admitted, blushing. Luche sensei smiled. "I understand. It's hard to prepare the ingredients, right? But actually, cooking is fun. If you know just the way to cook it, the product will be delicious. And you have to know how to add the new spice. Like baking, you have to measure the flour, sugar and more, right? Wrong measurement, the taste will run." Luche sensei said and I stared at her. 'No wonder Colonello-san likes her. She's just like a mother, pretty and lady-like.' I thought, stirring the flour.

**P/S: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE CHAPTER 2... GOOD OR BAD REVIEWS ACCEPTED~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Colonnello's Confession

**CHAPTER 2 : COLONELLO'S CONFESSION**

I walked to my locker, exhausted. The whole morning of cooking class and the next is music class. I groaned and open my locker. While I was stuffing my books, I heard giggling behind me. I turned and saw Colonello-san and Luche sensei walking together, chatting. I turned back. I hate this feeling—the feeling of _jealousy_. I sighed and closed my locker. I walked towards the music room and searched for Bianchi.

But she saw me first and waved. I walked towards her and sat down beside. Our music teacher, Mukuro-san was writing something on the board. Suddenly, the door slide open and a gorgeous boy walked in, taking a seat on the front row. I turned to look at Bianchi and whispered. "Who's that boy?" I asked. She looked around. "Which?" she asked back and I slapped my forehead. "The blonde that just walked in," I said. Bianchi looked around and 'oh'. "That? You don't know? He's the new transferred senior. His name is Dino something like that. Why, you interested?" Bianchi teased. "No. I was just asking." I denied and look away.

Seriously, that boy looked a lot like Colonello-san. His blonde hair, blue eyes... "

Lal Mirch."

Suddenly someone called out my name. "Lal Mirch with Dino Cavallone," Mukuro-san said and my jaw dropped. "What?" I gasped. "You're with Dino-kun, Lal-chan. What a dream come true." Bianchi said, grinning. I blushed when Dino turned and smiled. Then he turns back. Mukuro-san read out all the pairings one by one. "Bianchi Hayato and Romeo," And that's when Bianchi let out a very loud: "YES !" And she punched her fist up in the air excited. When I turned to look at Romeo, his face has become pale white, no. Pale blue—whatever… The fact is he is _very scared_ now.

"Alright, now please go with your pairing and chose one instrument. This is for the end year trial and the marks will go straight into your report cards." Mukuro-san said. Bianchi had run over to Romeo with full speed, and grabbing his hand, they went to choose the instrument. Dino walked towards me and smiled. "Well, what instrument can you play?" he asked. I think hard. "Well, err...maybe the flute?" I said, giggling. Okay, Lal Mirch. That _doesn't even_ sound like you. I bit my lips when I saw Dino staring.

Then he smiled. "Alright, I'll take the violin then." He smiled and walked to the front. I followed behind bluntly. "There you go." He said, handing me the flute. We were given three days to practice. "When shall we practice..uhh..." Dino stopped. "Lal. Lal Mirch." I said. "Yeah, when shall we practice, Lal-chan?" he repeated. Honestly, I like the way he said my name. "Lal-chan?" he waved in front of me. I was zapped out immediately. "Huh? Oh, what about every morning before class started?" I asked and Dino smiled. "No problem. Ja, see you tomorrow!" he said, and walked away.

Arms wrapped my shoulder. "Lal-chan...How was it?" Bianchi asked, grinning. I blushed and turn to face Bianchi. "What…what?" I asked, pretending not to know. "Hm hmm, I mean...did he ask you out?" Binachi ask, twirling her pinkish-red hair. "What are you talking about? We're just deciding the time to practice." I said, walking. Bianchi followed. "How about you, Bianchi?" I changed the subject. "Romeo, you mean?" she laughed. "I'm so happy that he loved me. He even promised to eat the chocolate cookies I'm baking for him!" Bianchi said dreamily. My jaw dropped. 'Poor Romeo...' I thought.

When I was walking out of the school gate, Colonello-san's car stopped in front of me. "Mind for a ride, kora?" He asked, smiling. Hesitate, I went it. The car zoomed at high speed. "Um, Colonello." I started to say. "Yes?" he turned and I almost stop breathing. "Uh, well...don't you need to fetch Luche sensei?" I asked carefully. Colonello-san seems to think before he look back in front. "Nah, she can go home herself. I'm not her boyfriend or what to send her home." The traffic light turned red and the car stopped.

"Isn't she your fiancée?" I asked surprised. Still looking in front, he laughed softly. "We cancelled the marriage." He said. Shocked, I didn't know what to say. "But-but why? She was a good woman." I said, staring at Colonello-san. He laughed. "I know. But what can I do when I have another in my mind, kora?" he said, didn't even look at me. My heart jumped. "A-another?" I asked back.

He pulls the gear when the light turned green. "Yes. And you know who it is, right? It's you." He said. I blushed red. "But...why?" I asked, looking down. Suddenly I don't feel happy at all. The fact is I'm _not_ even happy at the confession. "I found out that Luche and I don't even suit each other. She's on the soft side while I'm on the wild side. And you are too. And she told me, she couldn't keep up with me and she got tired." Colonello-san said, as he pulled over at my house. Finally, he looks at me.

**P/S : PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE CHAPTER 3... THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Luche

**CHAPTER 3 : LUCHE**

"So...?" he asked me, smiling. I gritted my teeth. "I...I don't know." I say and a tear fell. "Why are you crying, kora?" Colonello-san asked surprised. I couldn't stand it and without doubt, I gave him a hard slap. "So-sorry...I didn't mean to..." I stammered. Colonello-san stared and me, then smiled. "I understand you. I know you must be angry with me, right?" he said, rubbing his cheeks.

I bit my lips. Without saying goodbye, I opened the door and walked out. In my room I stared in the mirror for a long time. "Who are you? What did you just do?" I whispered, talking to myself. Honestly, I don't feel happy at all when Colonello-san said he cancelled the marriage. The other way, I feel guilty. I felt that I was the one who destroy their relationship. I gave myself a hard slap.

"Damn! Wake up, Lal Mirch! Stop being a vixen, snatching other people's fiancé!" I fell to the floor, confused.

The next day, I went to school with a super low mood. Bianchi approached me. "Are you okay, Lal-chan?" she asked worriedly. I faked a smile. "Nothing, I'm alright." Then I looked up and saw Dino. "Lal-chan! I thought we were rehearsing today? I waited for you since 7 in the morning!" Dino looked a little angry. I smiled. "Sorry, Dino-kun. I...I didn't sleep well last night." I admitted. It was the truth. I can't sleep well. Because of- A figure passed by me and I turn. Colonello-san. I quickly turn back.

"Sorry. Can I make up the rehearsal after school?" I asked. Dino smiled a little. "Alright, I'm okay with it." Dino said and walked away. And I heaved a relief sigh. Bianchi looked at me, worry. Then she pulls me to a corner. "What's going on, Lal? I know there must be something. Tell me." Bianchi said. Finally, I gave up. I told Bianchi about my crush to Colonello-san and he too likes me. Bianchi's eyes widened. Then I told her about the engagement.

"Colonello-san is engaged. So why are you…?" I looked at her. "I know. But listen, he cancelled it." I said. "What? Why?" Bianchi asked, squeezing my hand. I tried to smile. "Because of me," I admitted. Bianchi looked up and inhale. "God. You—and then…? Did you promise him?" she asked. "Promise what?" I asked back, bluntly. "Did he ask you to be his…Girlfriend?" Bianchi whispered. I shook my head.

"No. I...slapped him yesterday when he told me the news. And I'm not happy, Bianchi! I kept having those voices that say that I destroy their relationship!" I told Bianchi. And Bianchi was speechless.

After school, I went to met up with Dino at the school music room. "You came, Lal-chan." He greeted me with a smile. I smile back. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Dino," I said, putting down my bed. "It's okay. I'll do anything for my crush." He said, taking out his violin. My movements froze. "Your what…?" I asked. "My crush. I like you, Lal-chan." He said, staring straight into my eyes. His black eyes pierce right into my amethyst eyes and I looked down.

Dino walked towards me and held my hand. "I really like you, Lal-chan. Since that day in the music room. When I saw you, I knew you were special." Dino said, smiling again. I inhale. Then I pull my hand away, slowly. Dino was surprised but then he sighed. "I know it must be hard for you to accept this. To make matter worst, you're my brother's girlfriend." He said, going back to his place.

"Your..brother?" I asked, weirdly. "Yes. My brother is Colonello. Don't you know?" Dino asked, puzzled. I shook my head. Seriously, I never knew. "No, I don't. And by the way, I'm not his girlfriend. Luche sensei is." I told Dino. Dino snorted. "That two face Luche?" he said, disgusted. "Two-two faced?" I asked back. "That Luche sensei of your cooking class is a two faced woman. When she's with my brother or you, she becomes an angel. But when she faces me, she turned into a horrible witch." Dino said, sitting down.

I couldn't believe what Dino was saying. "And Luche knew from the start. That's why she tried to be nice to you to show my brother that she's better." Dino said. So that's why she was so nice to me during cooking class... "Did...did Colonello knew all this?" I asked. Dino nodded. "Because two days ago Luche found your photo in my brother's diary and questioned him. When my brother told her the truth, she went mad." Dino said.

"_Why are you keeping this picture in your diary, Colonello?" Luche asked, holding the photo. "Where did you get that, Luche? Give it back to me, kora!" Colonello tried to snatch back the photo. Luche hid the photo behind her dress. "Tell me, why is her photo here?" she asked, her eyes teary. Colonello was silent then he sighed. "Alright, kora. I'll tell you. I like her." And Luche tears fell. "You...so you didn't love me from the start?" Luche asked, looking at Colonello with regretful eyes. Colonello took a deep breathe. "I love you Luche. I really love you. But I love her more." Colonello admitted._

_The girl in the photo was driving him mad. Day and night, he always thinks of her. He loved her shining blue hair, her beautiful grey eyes and her wild behaviour. He doesn't care if she was a little tomboy, which makes her cuter. And his heart ache every time the girl cried. And he loved the way the girl smile. Then he looked at Luche. He loved Luche too. The woman was soft, caring, and pretty and had a seductive voice. But there was just something about the other girl that makes him trapped in her world. He wanted that girl so much. He wanted to stay by her side, and he want to be the one holding her hands forever._

"_That's it, Colonello Cavallone. We're over. I'll call papa to cancel the wedding. And I'll return everything to you!" Luche said as she tore the photo and stormed out of the room._

**P/S : PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE LAST CHAPTER 4: WINTER CHOCOLATE...THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Merry Christmas!

**CHAPTER 4: WINTER CHOCOLATE**

I felt guiltier after listening to Dino. "So it was me after all." I said, tears welling up. Dino walked towards me. "It's not your fault. He tried to comfort me. "But it was me, Dino. If I did not appear in his life, if I had not loved him!" I cried. I can't hold it anymore. All this while I was pretending to be strong and have the 'I don't mind' face, but the truth is I really _do_ care. I felt jealous every time Colonello-san talked to Luche sensei. And I wanted to get more attention from that man.

"It's not too late, Lal-chan. My brother is still at his office, I guess." Dino said, smiling at me. Wiping my tears, I smile back. "Thank you, Dino. I rejected you but you still help me..." I said gratefully. Dino smiled. "I'll wait till the day you left my brother." He smiled. "Now, go." Then he turns to pack his violin.

"I promise you we'll practice tomorrow, Dino!" I said as I ran out. Dino waved back and smiled.

I ran through the corridors and to the teacher's room. Then I barged in and saw Colonello-san sitting on his desk, looking through the files. "Colonello!" I called out. He looked up, shocked. "Lal...?" I ran towards him and hugged him. "What is it, kora? Why are you crying?" he asked, stroking my hair. "Sorry, Colonello. I...I love you too." I confessed, blushing. Colonello-san looked shocked. Then he smiled and hugs me back. "Idiot. I knew that already. I love you too." He said, pulling away. Cupping my face with his hands, he stared into my eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Lal." He said and I blushed even more. His face drew closer to me. And this time I didn't resist like the time when he wanted to kiss me in front of the mall. When our lips touched, I felt an excited feeling tingling all over my body. I pull him nearer, drawing the kiss deeper. He pulled my waist closer and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I didn't resist and kissed back.

"Wow, Christmas is finally here!" Colonello-san said as he looked up, looking as the snow fell down. It was 26 December and it was Christmas. We were in Colonello-san's house celebrating Christmas. And Bianchi was there too, with Romeo of course. Dino finally found a girl of his dreams, Haru. And Luche seems to be accepting the fate too. And she was there with her new boyfriend, Reborn. I was happy that everything turns out at last.

When I was washing the dishes, Colonello-san approached me by hugging my waist from behind. "What is it, perverted sensei?" I said, putting down the washing clothe. Colonello-san released me and I turned around. He handed me a large heart-shaped box. I wiped my hands at the apron and stared. "What is it?" I asked, taking the box. "Open it, kora." He said, smiling. And when I open, I turned pale white.

"CHOCOLATES?!" I screamed. "Yeah, why?" Colonello-san asked, smiling. "That day at the mall you seem to like it so...I bought a bigger one for you." He said, blushing.

I took a look at the chocolates again and passed out.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Lal Mirch's note: Please guys. Not every girl likes chocolates! Some may passed out after smelling that extra sweet smell, like me! If you love your girlfriend, don't, don't give her a chocolate.

Colonello : But...you seem to like it...

Lal Mirch : I'm sorry to hurt you but the truth is I don't!

**P/S: FINALLY~ PLEASE REVIEW GUYS...THANK YOU! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
